Blizzard's Story
by Aerdrrow
Summary: A young boy with wind powers was adopted by the King and Queen of Arendelle, to save him from a terrible fate. The new Prince must learn to work hard, if he wishes to stay. However, as he gets older, Aerdrrow starts to develop strong feelings for a certain Princess. Rated M for language, and content. I don't own Frozen.
1. Prelude

**This chapter is just a preview, so if you don't want to read it, then I won't be offended if you skip straight on to the story.**

* * *

Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation-

Aerdrrow: And it looks like, you're the Queen.

Elsa: The wind is howling, like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in-

Aerdrrow: _comes up behind Elsa, and wraps his arms around her shoulders gently. _ Heaven knows you tried.

Elsa: _stepping away from Aerdrrow, Aerdrrow staying where he is._ Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!

Aerdrrow: _coming around in front of Elsa, grabbing her shoulders, and looking her in the eyes._ Well now they know! _Letting go of Elsa, taking a step back and releasing his powers in a displaying fashion._ Let it go! Let it go!

Elsa: _smiling, amused._ Can't hold it back anymore!

Both: Let it go! Let it go!

Aerdrrow: Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.

_Grabbing Elsa by the hand, and leading her up the hill_

It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled you, can't get to you at all! It's time to see what You can do, to test the limits and break through.

Both: No right, no wrong, no rules for me. We're free! Let it go, let it go. We are one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go.

Elsa: You'll never see me cry.

Elsa: Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay. (Aerdrrow: _at the same time_ Here I'll stand, right besi-ide you)

Both: Let the storm rage on.

Elsa: My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back.

Aerdrrow: The past is in the past!

Elsa: Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn.

Both: Let it go, let it go

Aerdrrow: That perfect girl is gone

Both: Here we stand, in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway...

Aerdrrow: Elsa?

Elsa: Yes, Drow?

Aerdrrow: I love you.

Elsa: I love you too.

_They then kiss for the first time on the ice balcony, by embracing each other and locking lips __passionately._


	2. Chapter 1: A Son

CRASH

"Shit!" She tried to cuss quietly.

"Honey, are you alright? What happened?" King Agdar asked his wife, Queen Idun, in a hushed voice as he briskly entered the kitchen.

The Queen was down on both knees picking up the visible pieces of the shattered glass, using her nightgown to protect her skin from the unseen broken pieces of glass. King Agdar walked over to his wife, helping her clean up the glass.

"I'm fine, Agdar. I just dropped a glass of water, it's no big deal." Idun assured him.

"You dropped a glass of water? Idun, you've never dropped anything in your life, ever." He said, confused.

"I know. I was just startled, that's all," She stated plainly.

"Startled? Startled by what?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"It's no big deal, the wind just burst open the window, is all," She responded, gesturing to the open window. King Agdar hadn't noticed it, but Queen Idun was right. Outside, the wind was howling, but it wasn't a raining wind like they usually got during springtime's like this. In fact, there was not even a cloud in sight tonight, let alone a single drop of rain.

"Weird," said Agdar as he got up to close and latch the kitchen window that had been blown open.

"Yes, it is," agreed Idun, knowing what her husband meant. Arendelle never got _just_ windstorms.

"Well, no matter. Come back to bed Idun, it's two o'clock in the morning. We'll let the servants finish cleaning that up in the morning, when there's light out. Okay?" Agdar said as he gently wrapped his arm around his wife, leading her out of the kitchen. However, before they could take even five steps, they heard the sound of a cupboard door, bouncing shut.

"What was that!?" Gasped Idun, swirling around to try and locate the source of the sound.

"Come on, come on. Open!" A quiet, little voice said.

"WHO'S THERE!?" King Agdar demanded, glancing around the kitchen. That's when they noticed a small figure up on the counter. He was fiddling with the latch to the window that Agdar had just closed. The little boy was trying to get the latch open, but with no prevail.

"Hey! You there, little boy!" The King called to the child. The boy froze, seemingly scared out of his wits. "What do you think you're doing?" Agdar barked at the boy.

"Agdar! Calm down, can't you see that you're scaring him?" The Queen snapped at her husband. "It's ok, little one, we won't hurt you," She said to the child, in a soothing voice. "I promise," She added, glaring at Agdar. As she spoke, the boy seemed to relax a little. "Now why don't you come down from there, so we can talk to you, face to face? What do you say, hmm?" Idun coaxed the boy, gently. The boy turned around to look at them: The Queen was standing, with her arms open wide, right in front of the counter the boy was crouching on, the King was standing about two metres away from the Queen with crossed arms and a stern face. The boy nodded, and scooted toward the edge of the counter a little bit, so the Queen could scoop him up to lower him down to the ground.

"Now," Idun started, "Why don't we begin with some introductions?" The boy lowered his head, but kept eye contact, as he brought both of his hands to his small chest and clutched the dirty rags, which he was wearing. The Queen gestured to herself then to the King, "My name is Idun, and that man over there is my husband, Agdar," She continued, "We are the King and Queen of Arendelle. What is your name sweetie?" Queen Idun asked the boy gently. The child just clutched the rags tighter and shook his head. "Come now, you can tell us. You do have a name, don't you?" She asked the shy, little boy. All the boy did was shake his head again. This startled both the King and the Queen.

"What do you mean you don't have a name? Then what do your parents call you?" King Agdar asked gently, now completely calmed down and following his wife's lead. Another head shake from the boy. "Are you saying that you don't have any parents, then?" Agdar continued. This time the boy nodded.

"Oh no," Queen Idun said, breathlessly. King Agdar just closed his eyes, and heaved a big sigh. They were going to have to send this small child to a place worse than prison: The Arendelle Orphanage.

"I am so, very sorry, little one, but I'm afraid that you are going to have to go to the Orphanage," Agdar said, apologetically, eyes still closed. When the King said this, the boy gasped with eyes wide with fear.

"NO! Please, no!" The boy cried as he ran, with outstretched arms, to the Queen. Idun then proceeded to hug the young child, tightly. "Please, don't let them take me. Please I don't want to go to that horrible place. Please, please," The boy cried into the Queen's soft shoulder. However, that's when something even more horrible happened. Something fell out of the child's rags: a small loaf of bread.

"Oh God," Gasped Idun with tears in her eyes when she saw the bread. Agdar stood up and turned away. Holding back his own tears, the King remembered the law that ordered any orphan caught stealing must be put to death. How, in their right minds, could they let such a small child be killed? This boy couldn't be much older than four years old, which was only a year older than his own daughter, Princess Elsa.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice demanded. Startled, the King and Queen stood up and looked about. Kai was holding up a lantern, with a stern face. Behind him were two of the royal guards. "Explain yourse- oh! Your Majesties, my sincerest apologies I thought you were intruders, please forgive me," Kai bowed politely, but then he saw the boy, and the loaf of bread on the floor. When Kai realized what was going on, he asked, "Shall I deal with this orphan, Your Majesty?"

"NO! Don't let them take me!" Cried the boy, as he quickly realized what that meant, and all of a sudden small gusts of air shot from the boy's hands and bare feet, just enough to propel him up onto the counter and proceeded to curl up into a ball, shaking with fear. Everyone gasped at the sight of the small child being shot into the air and onto the counter.

"Magic!?" Exclaimed the King. This boy was like Elsa. He had powers!

"Oh-my," gasped the Queen.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness! Please step away, we will have this child dealt with," the guards said as they quickly approached the child, ready to take him to the gallows.

"NO! YOU SHALL NOT LAY A FINGER ON OUR SON!" Ordered Queen Idun, as she rushed to the boy and picked him up. Holding him in a protective hold, away from the guards. Everyone was shocked by what the Queen just said and did, the guards stopped in their tracks, Kai almost dropped his lantern, and the King just stood there with a gaping mouth.

"O-Our son?" Stammered King Agdar still stunned by what just happened.

"What?" Asked the boy, looking at the Queen, just as stunned as everyone else.

"Yes, our son," Idun said, addressing everyone in the room. She then turned her attention to the child in her arms, "Well, if you work for us, that is. If you do, you can live here in the castle, with us, as our son. Deal?" Proposed the Queen.

"Deal!" Agreed the boy with a huge grin on his face, hugging his new mother, tears of happiness running down his face.

"Um… Honey, there is just one little problem. He doesn't have a name. Remember?" Agdar told his wife.

"Of course he does," Idun replied, cheerfully. "His name is Aerdrrow, Prince of Arendelle," the Queen of Arendelle announced. At this, Aerdrrow's smile got even bigger.

"Mama? Papa? Who's Dat?" Asked a small, tired voice. Everyone turned towards the sound of the voice. There, standing in the doorway, rubbing her one of her eyes with the back of her hand was little three-year-old Elsa. She was pointing, with her other hand, at her new brother.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of it so far?**

**Please leave reviews as it really does help me be a better writer, and sometimes I can get ideas for future chapters by reading reviews.**

**Also if you want to contribute to this story some more, then you can answer my poll on my page, which asks for each and every one of your opinions. So please vote, follow, favourite, but most importantly R&amp;R as Chapter 2: A New Family, is in the works. 'Till then, take care.**

**Thank you,  
Aerdrrow**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Family

**I apologize for being so late with this update, but I have been SUPER busy with school I'm also co-writing another story. So please bare with me through this, as I will try my best to update this story at _least_ every week and a half.**

**Thank you, and please R&amp;R :)**

* * *

"Who's dat boy?" Elsa yawned, barely audible. She was still pointing her little index finger at Aerdrrow, who was staring right at the three-year-old Princess. The guards looked at each other, then to the King and Queen, and finally back to Elsa. Kai kept looking to the King and Queen, searching for any sort of signal that requested him to take the Princess back to bed.

The King walked over, and knelt down so he was at the same level as his daughter. "Elsa sweetie, your mother and I, we-" Agdar started. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his wife and new son for a moment, and then turned his attention back to Elsa. "We have something that we need to tell you," he continued, with a soft expression of his face.

"Ok Papa. What is it?" Asked Elsa. What could be so important, that her parents couldn't even wait until the sky was awake to tell her? More importantly, who _was_ that boy in her mother's arms? The three-year-old was so confused.

She had been dreaming about unicorns, when she was woken up by the sound of yelling. Elsa had followed the sound to the kitchen, curious as to what it was, that woke her from such a pleasant slumber. The last thing the Princess expected to see was the sight of her mother, holding a strange boy, screaming at the guards who had been advancing towards the boy. Elsa's mother was calling the boy her son. This didn't make any sense to Elsa, because she was an only child, or so she thought.

"First, why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable?" Agdar asked his daughter, after a moment.

"Mm'kay," nodded Elsa, as her father picked her up in his arms.

"You're dismissed," the King told Kai and the guards. The three men bowed, and quickly left, for fear that if they stayed any longer, they would get another scolding from the Queen.

The last four in the kitchen made their way to the library, Elsa in her father's arms, and Aerdrrow in his mother's.

* * *

Once in the library, King Agdar set Elsa down on a sofa, to light a fire. Queen Idun and Aerdrrow sat in the sofa opposite of Elsa and Agdar. Aerdrrow silently looking around the room in awe, taking in its size, he'd never seen so many books in one place before.

"So," began Idun, as she reached for a piece of chocolate in a bowl on the coffee table. "Elsa, your father and I, would like you to meet this boy here," she continued, motioning towards him, and popping the chocolate into her mouth.

Elsa struggled to get down from the sofa, but fell on her butt. Aerdrrow chuckled to himself, as did the King and Queen. Elsa, smiling at the attention, got up and walked over to the other sofa. Aerdrrow hopped down to meet the Princess, who then held out her hand. The young boy did the same.

"Hewow," Elsa greeted, shaking his hand.

"Hi," responded Aerdrrow, letting go of the Princess's fragile hand.

"Elsa, meet Aerdrrow. Your brother," Agdar told Elsa, eyeing Idun as she inserted another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Brother!?" Exclaimed Elsa, mouth open wide, staring at Aerdrrow while the information was sinking in. The King and Queen looked at each other with worried looks. How was their daughter going to take this news? They looked back to Elsa, who was starting to inspect her new big brother. "Awesome!" Squealed the Princess, grabbing her brother's hands and started to spin with him. "Yay! I've aweways wanted a sibwing! Wheeee!"

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Aerdrrow, as his new little sister spun the two of them towards the fire. Once there, Elsa was able to study him a bit better. Circling Aerdrrow, looking him up and down in utter bewilderment.

"Elsa, there is something else you should know," Idun said, as she put yet _another _piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Aerdrrow also has magic powers Elsa. He is just like you sweetie," Agdar finished for his wife.

"Really!?" Both children asked each other simultaneously, eyes wide with amazement.

"You have ice powers too?" Asked Elsa, her face full of wonder.

"No, I have wind powers," Aerdrrow responded, shaking his head. He was amazed that there was someone else out there, who had powers. The four-year-old plopped down in front of the fire with tears of happiness in his eyes, glad that he wasn't alone in the world.

"You know Aerdrrow, you're going to need some new clothes," realized Idun, right before eating some more chocolate. Agdar couldn't take it anymore.

"Idun! That is your seventh piece of chocolate in five minutes, slow down, please. You won't be able to sleep; you'll be so hyped up on sugar. What is going on with you?" Pleaded Agdar, startling Idun and the children.

"I'm sorry Hun, I just can't help myself. Honestly, I'm just as confused as you are," the Queen replied, after a moment, but the King wasn't convinced.

"Well just have a little self-control, is all I ask," Agdar continued, looking towards the Prince and Princess, smiling. Elsa had fallen back to sleep, using Aerdrrow's leg as a pillow, he was gently stroking her white hair while watching the fire slowly die down. After only knowing each other for less than ten minutes, it was clear that the two of them had already developed a strong bond. Agdar could tell that they were going to be best friends.

"I wish that I could, but lately I've just been getting these strange cravings for sweets," Idun stated, "Almost like I did when I was pregnant with Els-" And then it hit her, a wave of nausea so bad that it made her double over. Agdar quickly reacted, dumping the chocolates from the bowl. He held it in front of the Queen as she hurled, emptying the contents of her stomach into the concave object.

"Honey, are feeling alright? Are you sick? Shall I wake the doctor?" Agdar bombarded his wife with questions, before she held up her hand to silence him.

"Agdar, I'm alright. I think it's just morning sickness," smiled Idun, looking at Agdar with knitted eyebrows. The King just stared at her, shocked. "I'm about two weeks late," She confessed, shyly. "I was going to tell you, but I just wanted to be sure," Idun continued, when her husband didn't respond. "Agdar? Are _you _okay?" The Queen asked quietly.

Silently, after a moment, Agdar set the bowl down on the coffee table, and turned his attention back to Idun. His face was expressionless as he looked her in the eyes. When all of a sudden, the King grabbed the Queen and brought her close for a tight embrace. After he let go of her, Idun saw that Agdar was beaming.

"We're going to have _another _child?" He asked Idun, who just kept nodding as relief washed over her. Tears of joy in her eyes, Idun playfully smacked Agdar on the shoulder.

"Don't you dare, scare me like that again. Do you hear me? _Ever_," Idun giggled, as she smiled at her husband.

"Don't worry, I won't. That's a promise," chuckled the King, as he looked over at his children. By now, they were both sound asleep, lying by the fireplace, which was emitting cozy warmth from the embers. Agdar cuddled his wife, who rested her head on his chest. "This family just keeps getting bigger," he said quietly.

That was the last thing that was said, before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Awww, isn't that cute? What will happen next? Follow and Favourite to find out, but most importantly, don't forget to R&amp;R! Thanks :D**

**Just an FYI: at this point in the story, and for the next few chapters, it will 'cute' like this. However, don't fret if you think I'm going to complete this story like this. There WILL be smut, you just have to be patient. **


	4. Chapter 3: Life in the Castle

**Sorry for the ****_EXTREMELY_**** long wait guys, but I have had horrible writers block. Now that I have broken that wall down, I just need to say this: from now on, updates will come when they do, so please be patient as I will NEVER give up on this story, for I have plans for at ****_LEAST_**** two sequels (which will be amazing crossovers).**

* * *

Aerdrrow slowly opened his eyes; the early morning's sun was shinning through the window, onto the young prince. Sitting up, he wiped the crust from his eyes and looked around his room. Some neatly folded clothes had been put on the chair next to his bed. They didn't look anything like the other clothes, which the Royal Tailor had made him recently. These almost looked like the clothes that the servants wore, yet a little more regal.

Aerdrrow got out of bed, and picked up the shirt. Before he could examine the shirt, there was a knock at the door. Putting it down, he went over to the door of his room, and opened it to reveal Kai.

"Hello Kai," Chimed the young Prince. "How are you, this morning?"

Kai chuckled, as he brought himself down to Aerdrrow's level. For a child who spent the first four years of his life living on the streets, he certainly did have good manners.

"Good morning, young sir. I am well, thank you for asking," Kai responded, patting Aerdrrow gently on the head, making the child smile. "I hope that you are feeling well too, because today you start your training," continued Kai, referring to the deal Aerdrrow made with his parents.

"That's _right. Papa said that the training I'd receive, to honour our deal, would start in seven days, so I could adjust to this life a little. That was a week ago,_" Aerdrrow thought to himself. "_Now I understand why those clothes on the chair look different. They are to wear while I work!_"

"Okay!" Said Aerdrrow, quite happily. "I'll be out in a minute, I just gotta get changed," he added. Closing the door, Aerdrrow rushed over to the chair, and got dressed in his work clothes. While he was buttoning up the last of his shirt, Aerdrrow walked over to the door, opening and closing it gently, as to not make too much noise. Elsa was still sleeping in the next room over, and it was too early in the morning for her to be up. Aerdrrow didn't want to wake her up prematurely. Kai had waited patiently, while he had gotten dressed.

"Are you ready to get going, Sir?" Asked Kai, offering his hand to the young Prince. Hand in hand, the two of them walked down the corridor. Kai led him to the top of the winding staircase, where some cleaning supplies were already set up. "Today, you are going to learn how to dust," Kai informed Aerdrrow, handing him a duster, and a cloth.

"If I'm learning how to dust, then why do I need a cloth?" asked Aerdrrow, with furrowed eyebrows. He took the items anyway, but was still expecting an answer.

Picking up his own duster and cloth, Kai replied, "You will need the cloth, because once you have finished dusting a section, you wipe it down to make it clean." Kai proceeded to demonstrate, dusting a part of the railing, then wetting the cloth and wiping down the same part of the railing. When he showed Aerdrrow the difference, the child was shocked to see how shiny the clean section of the railing was.

The two of them spent the next six hours dusting. Around lunchtime, Queen Idun and Gerda brought Aerdrrow and Kai some sandwiches and drinks.

"Thank you Mama," said Aerdrrow, as his mother handed him a plate of PB&amp;J, with the crusts cut off, and a small glass of milk. Kai nodded appreciatively to Gerda, as she handed over his sandwich, and a glass of water. Idun gently kissed her son on the forehead, and smiled at him warmheartedly.

"You're welcome sweetie. You've been working so hard, that I thought you could use a break," Idun said sweetly, sitting down next to him. She patted her legs, gesturing for Aerdrrow to sit in her lap. He smiled and crawled onto his mother's legs, and positioned himself so he was sitting cross-legged on her lap. They sat like this while the Prince ate his sandwich, and the Queen gently stroked his hair.

"Your Highness, forgive me for speaking out of place, but if I didn't know any better, I would think that the young Prince here is your real son," Kai pointed out to the Queen, who looked at Kai with those gentle eyes of hers. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, while she pondered what the head servant had just said, and turning her attention back to Aerdrrow.

"Thank you, Kai, for that most gracious comment," Idun responded, without looking up at him. They sat there in the calming silence, while lunch was finished. After five minutes, Aerdrrow had finished his food, and was draining his milk. "Sweetie, slow down, you'll get a stomach ache if you drink too fast," she chuckled, as she tipped the glass down gently, which forced the young Prince to drink slowly.

"Ahh," Aerdrrow sighed, after he finished his milk. He then leaned back against Idun with his eyes closed, and was soon fast asleep, in her arms.

"I think that'll be enough for today Kai, thank you. I don't want to have him do too much for the first little while," The Queen told the head butler, "We'll just ease him into it,"

"As you wish, your Highness. I'll clean up the dishes, then finish up here," Kai bowed, and helped the Queen to her feet, as her arms were full. Kai then set back to work, as Queen Idun took the sleeping Prince Aerdrrow to his room.

"Sleep tight, my little gust of wind," Idun whispered, as she placed her son on his bed. She then put some clean clothes on Aerdrrow's bedside chair. Before leaving, the Queen smiled on the Prince, as she silently closed the door.

The door squeaked open slowly, and was followed by a quick pitter-patter of feet. A minute later, Aerdrrow woke up to his little sister, who was jumping up and down on the four year old. "Wake up! Wake up!" Elsa kept saying, whilst continuing to bounce on her brother, "It's two thirty!"

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Aerdrrow asked, wiping his eyes and playfully pushing Elsa off him. The three year old landed on her back by her brother's feet, giggling.

Elsa responded in a cheery voice,"Mama said that you're done for the day. So now you can play with me!" Elsa sat up quickly and grabbed Aerdrrow's hands to pull him up to a sitting position. The Princess succeeded, but ended up falling on her back again. Lifting her head to look at Aerdrrow, Elsa noticed the clothes on the bedside chair. "So hurry up and get changed, so we can go plaaay," Elsa urged, as she got up off the bed and left the room.

As Aerdrrow got changed into his normal clothes, Elsa waited impatiently against the doorframe. It didn't take long for the Prince to get changed however, and the two of them were soon racing down the corridors toward the castle's garden area. They spent two hours running around outside on the grassy fields. When they got tired, they sat in the shade of the trees and drank lemonade, brought to them by their nannies. After they finished their drinks, they went inside for some quiet time. Elsa and her nanny went to the library to read, and Aerdrrow and his nanny wandered the castle. Near the barracks, Aerdrrow stopped and listened, when he heard shouting.

"HIYA! HIYA!"

"Clara? What is going on over there?" Aerdrrow asked his nanny, excitement in his voice.

The sixteen year old brushed her black hair behind her ear, as she knelt down next to the young Prince. "Well Aerdrrow, these young men are being trained to be part of the Royal Guard, who's very purpose is to protect the Royal Family from any harm." Clara explained.

"Woah, neat. Can we get closer?"

"I'm sure we can try, but I don't think we should get too close ok? We don't want you getting hurt, now do we?"

"Nope!" Aerdrrow said, putting his hands on his hips and raising his chin. Suddenly, however, the four year old's hands dropped and he lowered his head, looking at the marble floor. "I don't like getting hurt," he told Clara, in almost a whisper.

Clara looked at the child with forlorn eyes, "Oh, Aerdrrow it's alright," she said in her soothing voice, after Aerdrrow's eyes started to water, "Come here, everything is okay," wrapping him in her arms, giving him a big hug. About a minute later, Clara ended the hug, but held Aerdrrow's shoulders gently and looked him in the eyes, "Do you still want to go and watch?" She asked him, in hopes that it would cheer him up.

Wiping his eyes, and taking a calmed down sniffle, Aerdrrow nodded, "Yes please. Thank you, Clara."

"Alright then, let's go." Clara said, standing up and taking Aerdrrow's hand. With that, they headed for the training grounds.

* * *

**I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, thanks for reading. Oh, and I almost forgot: Chapter four is almost finished! See you there!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Bright Future

**Hello again! Thankfully this chapter was easier for me to write. Moreover, like I said in the AN last chapter, updates will now come when they do, but I will try my hardest to do them as fast as I can. This might be a little hard, though as I am still a student, so I thank you guys in advance for understanding. Enjoy!**

* * *

The barracks were the first they passed to get to the training grounds. They were well made wooden structures, wood panel doors guarded the entrance to every one of the six barrack buildings. With only a couple of windows in each structure, Aerdrrow could just barely see that each one housed around twenty people. When they reached the courtyard sized training grounds, Clara led Aerdrrow to a wooden bench.

"Can you stay right here for a moment? I'll be right back, ok?" Aerdrrow's nanny asked him, as he hopped up onto the bench.

"Ok Clara," the young Prince nodded, already engrossed in the new surroundings. Clara then wandered off to talk to one of the trainee's standing around, and that's when something caught Aerdrrow's eye. He got off the bench and headed for the weapon rack. Aerdrrow was admiring all the different kinds of weapons. There were single-handed as well as two-handed swords, broadswords, hook-pikes, spears, lances, maces, etc. Of course the was the three main types of shields: the kite-shield, the round-shield, and the full-shield. However, at the bottom of the rack, there was one pair of weapons that Aerdrrow had never seen before. They were like miniature versions of single-handed swords, but they were really rusty as though they haven't been used in a long time. Just as Aerdrrow was reaching out to touch them, he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him.

"Ah, I see that you have found a pair of daggers, young Prince," said the voice. Aerdrrow turned to see Clara standing next to the man she had gone to talk to.

"Daggers? What are daggers?" Inquired Aerdrrow.

"Daggers are those two knives that you were just looking at," the man told Aerdrrow, pointing to the rusty weapons. "Daggers are a very special type of blade, used by an extinct form of fighter known as Rogues." He continued.

"What does extinct mean?" Aerdrrow asked the man, tilting his head slightly.

"Extinct means that something or someone is no longer around,"

"Oh, that's very sad,"

"Sometimes it can be, you're right. However, not all Rogues died, some of them only renounced their ways to live a better life. Like me,"

"You were a Rogue?" Aerdrrow asked the man, wide eyed.

"Yes I was, before I came to this beautiful kingdom. In fact, those were my first pair of daggers. I keep them around to remind myself of the wrong life I left behind. My name is Captain James Aeon, but you may call me Aeon." He informed Aerdrrow, who was now trying to hold back a giggle. Aeon was confused, "What is so funny?"

"Your name, sir: James. What kind of name is that?" Aerdrrow laughed, but getting a scowl from Clara.

"Aerdrrow! How dare you?! That was very rude, apologize to Mr. Aeon right now!" Clara scolded the young Prince.

"No, no. It is quite alright, Miss Verge." Aeon told Clara, "I must agree with Prince Aerdrrow here, you see in this land my name is quite funny, even to me," He said, smiling and ruffling Aerdrrow's hair. "Now, enough smalltalk. Your nanny here, tells me that you are interested in watching some training. Is that true?" Aeon asked Aerdrrow, changing the subject.

"Yes sir, I would love to, very much," confirmed Aerdrrow.

"Alright then, glad to hear it," said Aeon, standing up and putting his fingers into his mouth. He then blew into his fingers, making a loud high pitched sound, that Aerdrrow had never heard before. Aerdrrow noticed that the sound Aeon just made, had gotten the attention of all of the men there. "Alright! Listen up! We have a very special guest here today, who has come to watch some training: Prince Aerdrrow of Arendelle. Let's give him a show men!" Aeon addressed them.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" The men responded all at once. Aeon led Aerdrrow and Clara to one of the benches, and then went to help organize the men. Aerdrrow, who was sitting on Clara's knee, looked at his nanny and smiled, he was clearly excited. Clara smiled back at him, and quickly made him turn his attention back to the courtyard, when she realized that the show was starting.

Lasting an hour and a half, Aerdrrow and Clara saw sparring matches, demonstrations, target practice, and even some weaponless martial art. When it was over, the time was close to six-thirty, and Aerdrrow was getting hungry. The Prince and his nanny thanked everyone for the show, and headed for the dining room to have their dinner.

During dinner, the King and Queen asked the children how their day was, and what they did. Elsa told them that she spent most of her morning painting, and after lunch she had a short nap before waking Aerdrrow up to go play with her in the garden. In the afternoon, she and her nanny, Margret, went to the library and read some of Anna Quindlen. Queen Idun informed her daughter, that Anna Quindlen was one of her favourite books.

"And how was your day today, Aerdrrow?" King Agdar asked the young Prince.

"I started working today, Papa," Aerdrrow answered, and proceeded to put a forkful of garlic mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Yes, that's right. I had nearly forgotten," Agdar said, as he took a sip of red wine. "What do you think about your work?" He asked.

"I like it! I think it's fun!" Aerdrrow proclaimed.

"Really? That's wonderful dear," said Idun, after taking a drink of water.

"How long did you work for today?" Inquired Agdar.

"A few hours, about five I think," Idun answered for Aerdrrow.

"Well that's not bad for a first day," Agdar said.

"No, it's not," Idun agreed, having some servants bring out the dessert, as they were all done this their dinner. A few minutes later, the servants returned with four plates of dessert, a small piece of chocolate cake on each one.

"Yum!" Elsa and Aerdrrow exclaimed.

When dinner and dessert was finished, it was time for the children to go to bed. After the goodnights were exchanged, and each child was tucked in by their parents, the King and Queen went to the library to have some quiet reading. After about fifteen minutes, there was a knock at the library doors.

"Enter," Agdar acknowledged.

"Um, please excuse me if I came at a bad time, your majesties, but I feel I should talk to you. It's about Aerdrrow," Clara said as she entered the room. Looking up from their books, the King and Queen of Arendelle were both keen to hear what the young Prince's nanny had to say.

"Please, come and sit down, won't you?" Idun requested, gesturing to an empty armchair.

"Thank you, my Queen," accepted Clara, sitting down.

"Now, what did you need to tell us, about Aerdrrow?" Asked Agdar, setting down his book.

"Well as you may already know, Elsa and Aerdrrow played in the garden, after his nap," Clara started.

"Yes, we know this much. Please continue,"

"After the two of them finished playing, Elsa and Margret came in here, whilst Aerdrrow and I took a walk," Clara continued, "when we neared the barracks, we heard the sounds of training, and Aerdrrow asked if we could get closer. I told him 'We could try, but we shouldn't get too close, because we don't want you getting hurt do we?' Then he said to me 'No we don't. I don't like being hurt.' He said that like there was something bothering him, a painful memory of some sort," she told them.

"That's quite intriguing," Agdar said, thoughtfully.

"Yes it is, that's why I was thinking that maybe we should try to find out more about his history," Clara suggested.

"Miss Verge I'll remind you, that Aerdrrow is _our_ son, and that you are merely his nanny. We recruited you from the bottom of the maid staff, because you are good with children, but we can just as easily replace you-"

"Agdar! Please, she's only trying to help," Idun snapped at Agdar, cutting his threat short, "I apologize for my husband. Thank you Clara." Taking this as her cue to leave, Clara got up and bowed, before leaving. Once they were alone again, Agdar was the one to break the silence.

"Idun, I don't appreciate it when you undermine me like that, especially in front of a servant,"

"Well, that _servant_ made a very valid point: we don't know very much about Aerdrrow's past, and if something is bothering him from it, then he should get all the help we can give."

"Yes, I guess you're right," Agdar sighed.

"Of course I'm right, I'm a woman," Idun smiled playfully, "Besides, Clara Verge can still be useful,"

"What do you mean Honey?" Agdar asked.

"What I mean, is that aside from Elsa, Clara is the only other person who Aerdrrow can open up to."

* * *

**WOAH! That was a cliffhanger, even for me! You know the drill: please review after reading. Also, I will do my best to include any ideas, that are suggested in the reviews, into the story. Any that I do use, I will give credit where it's due. Thank you. See you next time!**


End file.
